FATAL The Next Generation
by with an m16
Summary: WITCH have grown up and now they have families only with the amount of times they used their abilities their kids are born with elemental based abilities this is the stories of their lives as hero's and later on Guardians


Fatal the next generation

As written by with an m16

Summary and author notes on this:

I had this idea since I started my retroish reviews of shows that are no longer avalible except on the internet and dvd with WITCH but then I also did a lot of mortal kombat and ace combat with a side of infamous this was idea two for a witch fanfic so now onto the summary.

Having saved the world twice from various threats in the two seasons of the show the WITCH girls have all settled down and have had normal lives got married had kids only it turns out that the powers that they had gained during their time as guardians messed up some of the DNA in their kids causing them to be able to have certain abilities.

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to W.I.T.C.H, mortal kombat, ace combat or any other refrences but the OC's

Chapter one

Nightlife of Frank Olsen

Sitting on the roof of some decayed apartment building in the middle of the Heatherfeild suburbs I can see a distant storm on the way looking onwards I ponder the meaning behind what I do and who I am

It all began when I was 10 I started noticing how some electrical currents would react to me. At first it was small hard to notice things such as small sparks shooting out of electrical sockets but it soon escalated when I was 14 when I woke up in the middle of the night from a weird dream involving some crystal. Thinking nothing of it I went to get something to calm my nerves however my dad Matthew Olsen had failed to properly fix one of the frayed electrical chords however by stepping on one of the chords I noticed that the lights began to flicker on and off, thinking back to the game that my mom said that she wanted me to test called infamous or something I thought why not and began focusing on summoning electricity when I felt nothing I thought wishful thinking. Until the blueish white glow caught my eye you can guess what happened next my arms were surrounded in electricity and for the next 3 hours I tried to figure out the basic turn on and off. Deciding that it was enough for that night I went back to bed. The next day I had to figure out how to power down for showers before the consequences of these abilities hit like a bull on steroids. So to drown the feelings of monstrosity I played some mortal kombat Armageddon and just listened to story endings when one caught my eye.

_Flashback_

_"The fire of Blaze burned away Stryker's previous notion of justice. The power coursing through his soul inspired him to fight injustice on his own terms. No longer would he allow himself to be confined by the law. He would strike evil from the shadows, a vigilante who would show no mercy to the corrupt. He went into seclusion to prepare for his one-man assault on the wicked. Soon all the realms will know the name Stryker."_

"_he was a cop who went to fight crime his own way despite the power he was given maybe maybe I could do good despite the destructive power too._

_Flashback end_

For 6 month I spent the nights learning to work my abilities before I would make the very gangs of the city fear the name Shok however when the first night out actually doing things I was nearly killed by the wipeout gang. They didn't bother taking anything off me they just put me in a makeshift cell and forced me to listen to the screams of the women that they raped and tortured. Had it not been for the person who I would later team up and learn with, I would have gone insane.

_Flashback_

_How long had I been here listening to the screams of the damned minutes hours days? Would they stop. Damnit pull yourself together._

_MERCY MERCY what was that_

_The sounds of gang members screaming for mercy being quickly silenced by the sound of tearing flesh could be heard all over the place the sounds kept getting closer drawing what little energy I could I aimed a charged bolt at the cell door. When the door was opening I began firing small shocks at the door only to stop when someone on the opposite side started screaming "stop shooting you moron I'm trying to help you." Holding the shocks back but still maintaining the charge going to my arms the person walked in almost professionally despite his tattooed appearance he bronze arm guard with plate boots and a chain mail vest with Greek symbols being the main tattoos visible despite the gauntlets that had chains on them and two jet black jagged blades and a oni mask covering his mouth._

_Breaking the silence I asked "who the hell are you" to which the response was simply "Warpath now come with me I saw your earlier work and it could use some improvement."_

_Flashback end_

For the next while I learned from him on handling the various problems along the suburb areas of the city and we just became friends all based on a feeling that I should follow him I learned of his ability to manipulate metal he made many of his own weapons and funny enough his family had some weird books that he learnt how to store the various weapons he made. He even gave me two tools that I became known for the tesla fork a two pronged club that I could run electricity through and the tesla pistol a weapon that allowed me to fire overcharged bolts at targets. He told me his story about how his own sister was taken by a gang and used as a sex slave that was to him batman's murdered parents for the 6 months he spent tracking her down he became known as the god of war and despite all that effort when she was found she begged him to kill her while he did not she did kill herself and this was done in view of another group of hero's who blamed him for her death. When we did start partnering up it we soon became the bane of all gangs in our turf. However it was during a situation where he was shot that we found out each other's identities were

_Flashback_

"_Quit being a baby so what if it glanced your mask you have had worse I mean yeah we are in a dark alley being tracked by the talons but still if you want me to treat it you need to take of that mask Warpath." To which Warpath replied "No either heal it with the mask or not at all"_

"_For the last time if I do then you most likely will die"_

_The words I said seemed to have him think deeply about what was more precious or so I think I still wonder what happened that night however before I could continue with that train of though he responded, "alright but you have to show me your identity behind that mask of yours"_

_Not wanting to loose a friend to an insulting death I agreed and released the mask showing my identity to him his eyes widened in shock and I soon joined him in shock as I saw the face my own best friend Aaron Hale it was like that for a few minutes before we broke out into laughter at the situation best friends in all aspects now quickly healing him we agreed not to tell anyone about this._

_Flashback end_

From there it just got better now though our contact in the pryde gang notified us of an alliance with one of the main city gangs the blades or something like that we would not know we mainly deal with the suburb gangs the rough edgy ones rather than the sophisticated mafia like ones in downtown. Hearing a small ching followed by a dull thud on the roof of the warehouse I knew he finally came.

"finally pulled yourself away from Avery and join me in this take investigation huh Warpath"

"hey when you finally confess your own feelings to Tianna then talk to me about showing up late" was his snarky comeback

As irritating as it was I had to fight back the blush that was starting to from before raising arguably the most important question. "do you think that frost blaze and Aerial will show"

With a great amount of venom in his voice he responded "hopefully not I really don't want to deal with their bullshit right now when it can help the gangs more than hinder"

"well then lets go deal with them before they show if they do show" turning to look to the storm once again I began to think there is a storm coming both figuratively and literally we must be prepared for what is next.

End chapter one

Next chapter the nightlife of Tianna lair

So what did you think good bad ok please review just no flames otherwise I have a group of fighters on standby in case of flames please

For questions that are going to show up most likely the ace combat part will come up later however I cannot say any more than that as it would be spoiling the mortal kombat part is just a game from another reality so only the 5 new guardians will have it and a few others and on that note here are the fighting styles that they based themselves off of I have for each character more will be added later

Currently

Frank Olsen (shok): Cole McGrath, Stryker(later and Raiden(guardian mode only) just a little bit on that last one though

Aaron Hale (Warpath) Kratos, Kabal(later), dragonborn(guardian mode only) again just a little bit on that last one

Frost: sub zero (duh), rest revealed later

Blaze: surprising you next chapter

Aerial: Kung Lao rest revealed later

Some villains from the show will return however for some they will be longer story arcs but for some such as Phobos will be very short.


End file.
